DMR-11 Episode 3: Ultra Victory Master
マスター |Translation = Ultra Victory Master |Gallery = DMR-11 Card Set Gallery |Rulings = dmr11 |Release = December 20th, 2013 |Next = DMR-12 Episode 3: Omega Climax |Previous = DMR-10 Episode 3: Dead & Beat |Block = Episode 3 }} Ultra Victory Master is the 11th DMR booster pack in the OCG. Details *This set features 62 cards, including; **2 Victory Rares **6 Secret Victory Rares **5 Super Rares **5 Very Rares **15 Rares **15 Uncommons **20 Commons *The Evolution Exile Creature card type is introduced. *This set features Exile Creatures in the Zero Civilization. *Around one out of every 3 boxes will contain a Victory Rare, and 1 out of every 6 boxes will contain a Secret Victory Rare. Races *This set introduces a new God Nova race, God Nova OMG in the Light and Darkness civilizations. Keywords This set introduces the following keywords; *Graveyard Kourin *Burning Doron Go Alternate Artwork cards This set continues the Mode Change Card alternate art series, contributing the following cards: *Love Parade, Light Weapon Left God *Wired, Spirit Knight Right God *Flame Suicide Bomb *Faerie Shower *Bhutan POP, Shenton *British ROCK, Shentonginus *Katsuking GANG, Victorage Caliber *Testa Rossa, Heartbeat Heat *Inuhakka, Inga's Mamorukami *Katsudon GO!, Victorage Contents *V1/V2 Ultra Knight Punk, Shentury *V2/V2 Katsumaster, Outrage Victory *S1/S5 Robin Champ, Orichalcum Wizard *S2/S5 "Mastermind" *S3/S5 Global Rise, Show Must Go-on *S4/S5 Meteorite Ryusei the Flash *S5/S5 Testa Rossa, Last Burning *1/55 Detroit Techno, Sacred Demon *2/55 Brahmin, Mantra Pope *3/55 Electraglide, Fallen Left God *4/55 Metamorphose, Demon Right God *5/55 Kaiser Prince, Flame Dragon Prince *6/55 British ROCK, Shentonginus *7/55 Lance of Tonginus *8/55 Michaela Jenne, Miss Universe *9/55 Stonegord, General Guard *10/55 Alice, Chaos Witch *11/55 Maple Syrup, Izanai's Puppet *12/55 Vossradish, Mantra's Admiral *13/55 Katsuking GANG, Victorage Caliber *14/55 Ultimate Outrage Legend *15/55 Dekaburu, Izanai's Bonds *16/55 Shantsuai, Inga's Transgression *17/55 Crossfire the 2nd, Billionaire *18/55 Faerie Shower *19/55 Curse of Resurrection and Clash *20/55 Bhutan POP, Shenton *21/55 Wired, Spirit Knight Right God *22/55 Duralumin, Eccentric Wall *23/55 Love Parade, Light Weapon Left God *24/55 Stephen Jones, Eccentric Wall *25/55 Wickerman, Eccentric Wall *26/55 Katsudon GO!, Victorage *27/55 Bombardier 4000, Eccentric Wall *28/55 Trafalgar, Eccentric Wall *29/55 Pepper, Oracle Guardian *30/55 Conflict of Defense and Slashing *31/55 Carol's Flying Live *32/55 Terraform, Kenda Magic *33/55 Donide Rattera, Matchless Divine Destruction *34/55 Prin, Shining Nyan Nyan *35/55 Twill, Inga's Miko *36/55 Ultimate Defense Command Code 777 *37/55 Patchigi, Mench Gantsuke *38/55 Frappuccino, Karma's Freeze *39/55 Wakame Zeal, Mystery Monk *40/55 Brain Typhoon *41/55 Torikabuto, Familia's Disintegration *42/55 Kinako, Familia's Defenseless *43/55 Pokapoka Hammer *44/55 Koenig, Burning Ring *45/55 Punska *46/55 Flame Suicide Bomb *47/55 Eagle, the Chief *48/55 Ice, Glacier Faerie *49/55 Cobble, Familia's Bonds *50/55 Gattsuri Gattsuman *51/55 Inuhakka, Inga's Mamorukami *52/55 Doination, Explosive Spirit Knight *53/55 Testa Rossa, Heartbeat Heat *54/55 Erekiter, Biribiri Yard *55/55 Allium, Iron Chef Cycles Enemy Multicolored Spells (Each of these spells are enemy-civilizations and have the "Shield Trigger" ability.) * — Faerie Shower * — Curse of Resurrection and Clash * — Conflict of Defense and Slashing * — Carol's Flying Live dmr11-18.jpg|link=Faerie Shower dmr11-19.jpg|link=Curse of Resurrection and Clash dmr11-30.jpg|link=Conflict of Defense and Slashing dmr11-31.jpg|link=Carol's Flying Live Eccentric Wall (Each of these creatures have Shield Go and allow you to destroy them immediately after summoning them. If you do at that time, they will have a spell like effect in addition to going to your shield zone.) * — Duralumin, Eccentric Wall * — Stephen Jones, Eccentric Wall * — Wickerman, Eccentric Wall * — Bombardier 4000, Eccentric Wall * — Trafalgar, Eccentric Wall dmr11-22.jpg|link=Duralumin, Eccentric Wall dmr11-24.jpg|link=Stephen Jones, Eccentric Wall dmr11-25.jpg|link=Wickerman, Eccentric Wall dmr11-27.jpg|link=Bombardier 4000, Eccentric Wall dmr11-28.jpg|link=Trafalgar, Eccentric Wall Gallery Trivia *For some reason the Nature Super Rare is placed in front of the Multicolored Super Rare which is placed in front of the Fire Super Rare in the set order, which makes this set the second expansion to have the Super Rares go out of usual civilization order since DM-23. *This set's name may be based on a former TCG distributed by Takara Tomy named , which has now been discontinued. It might been also based on [[Ultra Knight Punk, Shentury|'Ultra' Knight Punk]] VS [[Katsumaster, Outrage Victory|Katsu'master']]. *This is the 50th main expansion booster pack (DM and DMR) of the Duel Masters trading card game. **For the commemoration of this pack Wizard of the Coast, the Duel Masters team held a celebration party in the Seattle office. 50th Booster Pack celebration cake.jpg|50th Booster Pack celebration cake. James Hata eating 50th Booster Pack celebration cake.jpg|James Hata (Lead Designer of DMR-11) eating a piece of the cake. Category:OCG Category:OCG Only Category:Booster Packs